


Memory

by CoreData



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Forgive Me, Masturbation, Memories, Other, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreData/pseuds/CoreData
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way for Gyro to live on is in the memories of Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and writing so please forgive me ;A I really need to practice the whole in character thing

It'd been a long day of riding, occasionally there would be hints and tracks of where others had previously ridden. Johnny looks up at the sky, rolling both shoulders as fatigue gathered from today's ride became heavily apparent on both him and his friend and partner Gyro. The soft clip-clop and occasional snap of a branch had become second nature of sound to both young men.

It was a silent and tired sunset that prompted Gyro to suggest the two men set up camp, Johnny eagerly agreed to, sitting next to the fire the blonde male stirs a small cast iron pot, inhaling the rich scent of stew as Gyro strides back with a newly filled canteen, stomach growling as he set down on his bedroll.

Johnny plated up the food into small bowls, handing Gyro's share of food to him he gives a slight smile "Dig in, we got a long way to go 'til the next town" Johnny slid back, relaxing against his partner with a small sigh. Bringing the bowl to his lips Johnny thinks for a moment, the strange silence filling the air around them was suffocating, Why were there no jokes filling the silence? Why weren't there any hints of mirth in their presence?

Johnny finishes his stew, setting the bowl down softly on the ground a tear trickles down his pale cheek as he brings his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly. Tears flowing down his face like little rivers as a realization come to him; Gyro was never coming back. Funny Valentine killed him, the only person he felt close to since Nicolas was gone, he would never hear the Italian man's stories or jokes.

Johnny shakes as he begins to sob, a hole in his chest aching for his friend, gripping onto one of Gyro's steel balls Johnny grips it harder and harder until his knuckles go white. Sobs becoming louder and louder as his feeling of emptiness becomes further apparent. Wanting nothing more than to have his friend alive and well next to him, to embrace him, to moan his name once more, those sweet, sweet days when they would writhe in a sweaty lust filled embraced gone forever.

Slowly Johnny gains hold of himself again, shaking slightly as he slips into the bedroll, inhaling deeply to lose himself in the now fading scent of sweat and musk of the man he loves, tears forming again as various feelings bubble up inside him again. Tugging at his pants he inhales again, thrown into ecstasy from the scent.

As soon as he tugs his pants down to an acceptable level he brings his hand to his crotch, lightly sliding a hand over his shaft, biting his lower lip sharply, eyes squeezed shut his lust only rising has he speeds up his rhythm, tugging at his cock eliciting a small moan as he bucks his hip."F-fuck... G-gyro... nng!" Johnny increases the tempo of his pumping, slowly reaching his limit as the tears slide down his now flushed cheek once more.

The cold night whipping at his as he continues on, moaning loudly, not worrying even if someone heard or found him this was after all his and Gyro's time for intimacy... even if Gyro was no longer alive. "Nnnng! ah! Gy- Gyro!" panting heavily as he struggles to squeeze every syllable Johnny cums, thick pearly white strands ropes across a slender hand as he puffs, bringing a hand up he stares at it for a few moments before wiping it away with a piece of cloth he had tucked into one of his saddle bags. With a final tear Johnny drifts off into sleep, to his dream world where Gyro was still alive, where they were together and were living out their days in bliss.


End file.
